This invention relates to a facsimile apparatus that can identify information sent from a specific other party, and in particular, relates to a facsimile apparatus for which an operator can easily identify a recording sheet on which facsimile data from a specific other party has been recorded.
Conventionally, when a facsimile apparatus has been used to perform facsimile communications, other party information such as the name and the like and which are sent from the facsimile apparatus of the other party, are displayed on an LCD (liquid crystal display) on the facsimile apparatus as other party information. It is possible to identify the other part of the facsimile data when the head page of the recording sheet on which the receive facsimile data is recorded, and when the other party information is recorded on the transmission cover sheet. Thus, either confirmation of the LCD on the facsimile apparatus, or the information recorded on the recording sheets has been used for conventional facsimile apparatus so that the operator can assort the recording parties for each other party.
Accordingly, when a conventional facsimile apparatus is used to perform automatic receive, it is often difficult for the operator to visually confirm the other party information displayed on the LCD since a facsimile apparatus does not always have an operator present. In addition, even if a transmission cover sheet on which information to identify the other party is sent, there is the possibility that the discharge tray may contain recording sheets from a plural number of other parties, and therefore make it difficult to visually confirm the recording sheet o which information from a specific other party has been recorded, from amongst the plurality of recording sheets.